However Long It Takes
by maddianforever9
Summary: Its been eight years since they last met, with this mythical couple survive all obstacles and become more than just old aquantances?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys so in my story, Stefan is not dead, he and Caroline never got together, but the twins however did happen. Enzo is alive because seriously Bonenzo is awesome. I really hope you like this, and remember reviews make me uodate. If anyone had suggestions PM me and I'll definitely consider.** **Chapter One: Meeting Again**

It had been eight years since Caroline last saw Klaus. She was currently mothering her two beautiful girls Josie and Lizzie who had just turned five. She didn't regret the past five years, however she felt empty. She missed him and his sarcastic comments.

The last she had spoken to Klaus was when she and Ric were in the dinner. He had helped her getting Josie to quiet down. Speaking of Ric, he had passed on of cancer about three weeks ago. The girls were sad, but Carolone was doing all she could to keep them happy.

Elena being back from her seventy year nap that actually wasn't that long definetly made her happy seeing as it snapped Damon out of his broody attitude.

Stefan on the other hand was another story. He never admitted it, but as his best friend, Caroline could always tell when he was sad. He had moved in with her claiming he wanted to help with the girls, but just cause she was eternally seventeen doesn't mean she still had the mind of a seventeen year old. She knew he just didn't want to be around Elena and Damon who couldn't seem to get out of their own bubble to notice that they were effecting stefan.

Then there was Bonnie and Enzo. Enzo had proposed to Bonnie a month ago stating that she was the only one to ever give him a chance and make him feel like he was worth her trouble. Bonnie had decided to turn into a vampire, but she wanted to have at least one baby with Enzo before that. She was currently two weeks pregnant and they couldn't be more happy.

The boarding house was officially a boarding school for supernatural children and they were flourishing. Stefan had told her a week ago that they were expecting a new student from New Orleans all he let her know was that the eight year old girl was a witch and that was all.

She was excited to meet the new student she always wanted the students to feel at home here so she wanted to do the same for this girl.

Caroline jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She made sure she was presentable before going to open the door.

"Welcome to the Salvatore..." She gasped looking at who was on the other end of the door. "Klaus?"

"Good afternoon love, its been long and yet you still look absolutely ravishing."

 **I know its short but if you wanna know what happens next review and I'll continue. Also let me now if I should continue to write in this style or in POV mode please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so thank you all for the support, I am even more motivated to continue this story than I was before, so keep those reviews coming cause I love my desert but I hate my vegetables.** **All my love Mel** Caroline could not believe her eyes, eight years and he still ignited that spark within her, he made her thirst for danger, brought out a part of her that lay dormant, only appearing every now and then. The part of her that loved him even though she refused to acknowledge it.

He looked the same, smelled the same, and yet there was something different. Perhaps being a father had changed Nick for the better. Caroline gasped inwardly, she had never heard anyone but his family call him Nick, she hoped he would not mind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked halfly excited and halfly infuriated. "You swore you'd never come back."

"I am aware of what I promised Caroline, but circumstances have changed. Mystic Falls is the last place I want to be in, but I had no choice." Klaus said. "My daughter is not safe in New Orleans, so when Stefan told me of the opening of your school, I thought to myself _who better to keep my child safe than Caroline Forbes?_ "

"As flattered as I am that I would be your first choice, it still doesn't answer my question." Caroline stated bossily.

"I would love to discuss this, but could we do it when there are less prying ears?" Klaus orderd, growing tense.

Only then did Caroline notice the little girl who looked the age of seven clinging to her father. Getting down on her knees, Caroline made sure she was even hieghted with the little girl. "Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes, the co-founder of this school, what's your name?"

"Hope Arabella Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you." Hope replied.

"The pleasure is all mine." Caroline smiled. "So hope you want to attend this school huh?"

"Yes ma'am, my Aunt Freya used to teach me magic, but its not safe anymore in New Orleans so I have to learn here." Hope explained.

"Well hope, I gurrantee you'll love it here, there are so many children your age and the teachers are all very nice people. I have two daughters who are siphoners so I know what it feels like to feel like the odd one out, but here we are accepting no matter what you are." Caroline said.

"That sounds amazing." Hope smiled.

"It is." Caroline said. "Let me just make a quick call and I'll be back with you soon. You can both come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Caroline dashed out of the room and went to make a phone call before dashing into the kitchen and pouring some juice and biscuits for Hope and a glass of fresh blood for Klaus.

"Sorry for making you wait." Caroline set her tray down and took a seat. "So Hope your uniform is already sorted out you just need to buy your stationary and your forms were filled in by your father. You can start at the Salvatore Boarding School for Supernaturals anytime you are ready within the week."

"Wow thank you so much Miss Forbes." Hope smiled enthusiastically. "Daddy did you hear that, I'm in."

"I heard love, I'm glad you got in." Klaus smiled tenderly.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing to girls one a blond and the other a brunette. The girls were evidently twins and looked at the age of five.

"Mummy Aunty Bonnie said you wanted to see us. For the record it was Josie not me." The blond stated.

"Afternoon girls. You are not in trouble, I would like for you both to meet Hope Mikaelson she's new to the school, and needs someone to show her around. I was hoping you two could do it then we can go for Wakaberry Frozen Yoghurt soon."

"Okay." Josie and Lizzie replied in unision.

Hope and the girls left, living Caroline and Klaus to talk. "She seems great." Small talk seemed the way to go. "And she's beautiful, obviously gets it from your side of the family."

"Thank you." Klaus smirked. "Your girls are beautiful too."

"Thank you. So where's Hayley?"

"Hayley left two years ago, she said she could no longer handle the trial off being one of the Mikaelsons."

"Here loss." Caroline muttered. "So how are you?"

"Uh so you do care." Klaus smugly stated.

"Of course I do Klaus. What we shared meant something to me, it might not have meant anything to you but to me it did."

"As much as I do regret saying this, it did mean something to me too."

"So why did you live?" Caroline knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"You know already. I was willing to live if it made you happy, if it made you hate me a little less. You were the first person I'd had feelings for in a thousand years and no matter how hard I tried you rejected me always. Living Mystic Falls was my last resort."

Caroline could not believe it. Klaus Mikaelson the Big Bad hybrid was pouring his heart out to her Caroline Forbes. "Maybe you'd like to discuss us over dinner Friday night? The girls usually stay with Bonnie and Enzo of Friday, so I'm free."

"Its a date."

"You havent changed one bit." Caroline laughed. "If you dont mind maybe I can take Hope for yoghurt with the girls and I'll bring her back later?"

"Of course, I had some business to sort out anyway." Klaus stated.

"Okay, so we'll talk again soon and I look forward to our date."

"Till next time Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Klaus drove up to his Mystic Falls house after living hope with Caroline. It had been so long since he saw Caroline, and yet she still looked as stunning as ever to him. Normally he'd never live hope with anyone, but Caroline wasn't just anyone. Part of him may have loved Camil, but Caroline felt like his forever. He wanted to make her see that she could have a life with him, he wanted to give her the world as he'd once promised her.

Opening the front door to his house, he gasped. His house was completely spotless as though someone knew he was coming. There were no cobwebs, not a speck of dust, nothing. Taking a deep breath he caught a sent he'd just been around just an hour ago.

 _Caroline_

Smiling to himself he walked up the stairs and went into his art room. It was neatly decorated and smelled good. he noticed some of his paintings were missing but he just let it go.

He couldn't believe Caroline would do this, keep his house clean. He opened the mini fridge he had in his art room and was surprised to find it fully packed with blood bags, and his favourite. Grabbing one he took a sit in his stool and flipped over to a clean page. As if his hand had a mind of its own, he started painting a portrait. Himself, Hope, Caroline and Josie and Lizzie as a family taking a stroll through a park.

He didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until his phone buzzed, alerting to a message.

 _Hi Klaus, the girls had a great day, but they are ao tired now. I hope you don't mind if Hope sleeps over for the night stays over. - Caroline._ Smiling he thought his response through before sending it. Somehow she always manged to put a smile on his face.

 ** _Not at all Caroline, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well. - Klaus_** **Not long, but I'm writing exams, so my brain is in recess mode. Also please check out my new story, Life in pieces. Don't forget to review**


End file.
